For example, optoelectronic semiconductor chips are known which have a transparent electrically conductive layer for p-side electrical contacting. If this contact layer is relatively thick and thus enables good electrical conductivity on one hand, it also has a negative effect on the optical properties of the semiconductor chip on the other hand, since radiation is absorbed more strongly in a thicker contact layer.